Awakening
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Frey Summers is in for a rough time as his powers finally start to manifest. And on top of that, his sister has been called as the slayer. A continuation of Falsified, just thirteen years after it happened!


**Awakening**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie… Around 1996!

**A/N: **Just to clear up his name, it's pronounced like the band, The Fray, just with an e! There's a dorm on campus spelled Frey, but it's pronounced Fry, so yea... Just in case people were wondering or something!

--------------------

_Frey Summers is in for a rough time as his powers finally start to manifest. And on top of that, his sister has been called as the slayer. Takes place thirteen years after **Falsified**!_

--------------------

_'If you had just been better--'_

_'Better? Hank, I've done nothing but support this family since you can't seem to spend enough time here. Always at the office!'_

_'Yea, trying to provide for this family.'_

_'You don't think I know the truth. Staying late, business trips around the country.'_

_'You don't know anything about this Joyce.'_

_'What about the kids, huh?'_

_'What about them, Joyce? You're doing a bang up job of handling them. Frey's been getting into trouble at school and Buffy is spending all hours of the night with her boyfriend.'_

_'Maybe if you spent more time with them then this wouldn't be happening!'_

_'Are you calling me a bad father?'_

_'Yes, and I'm sure the children feel the same way.'_

_Hank glared at his wife, grabbed the dinner plate and threw it at the wall. Joyce's eyes widened as it shattered in to pieces._

Frey sat up in his bed a cold sweat, breathing hard at the dream he just had. It felt so real, but he didn't want to believe it. Yes, his parents were fighting more and more, but this one was really bad. It couldn't have been that bad, right?

He wished they wouldn't fight, for everyone's sake. He was getting into trouble at school and his sister, Buffy was staying out late. He thought it was intentionally to anger their dad, but he wasn't sure.

Frey looked toward his night stand and saw the time; midnight. He had only slept for an hour!

He got out of bed and crossed the floor to the door in the dark. He cracked it open and looked out. Luckily, his room situation put him close to the stairs, so he was able to see that his parents were still in the kitchen.

He walked out of his room, and looked toward his sister's room. He shook his head because he knew she wasn't in there.

_'Always staying out late with her boyfriend,' _he thought to himself.

As stepped closer to the stairs, he was surprised to hear the conversation his parents were having.

"You don't think I know the truth. Staying late, business trips around the country."

He stopped on the steps and he realized the words were from his dream, but it couldn't be possible.

"What about the kids, huh?"

"What about them, Joyce? You're doing a bang up job of handling them. Frey's been getting into trouble at school and Buffy is spending all hours of the night with her boyfriend."

Frey thought his mom was doing the best she could do. She was right, their dad was never around when they needed them. If he wasn't busy having an affair, then he wouldn't be doing so poorly in school and Buffy would be around more. He didn't know he knew his dad was cheating, but just did.

He knew his mom knew too. It was just killing her, and Buffy had to have known. It was the only reasonable explanation for why she was acting the way she did.

"Maybe if you spent more time with them then this wouldn't be happening!"

He knew what was coming, so he hurried down the stairs.

"Are you calling me a bad--" Hank stopped mid question as his son came in to the kitchen.

Joyce turned and gasped. "Frey, you should be in bed."

He rolled his eyes at his mom. He was thirteen, he could handle midnight. "I couldn't sleep. So, what's up, I heard yelling."

Frey spotted the plate that would have thrown and went to put it away. He watched his dad as he did it.

"We weren't yelling, sweetie," Joyce smiled slightly. "Just having a disagreement."

"Go back to sleep, son," Hank guided his son to the stairs. Just as he reached the first step, the front door opened and in came Buffy. He heard his dad sigh as he spotted his daughter.

Buffy's expression didn't help matters. "You're late."

"Sorry," she shrugged. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Frey?"

He glared at her question. "I'm old enough to stay up."

He stomped his feet as he made his way up the stairs, like that of a child as Buffy laughed as she followed behind him.

Just as he made it to the top step, his head exploded in pain. He grabbed his head as images flooded his brain. He saw Buffy sitting on the steps of Hemery High, a man approaching her about some destiny. She was in a graveyard, fighting something that become dust when she put something in his chest.

The pain was too much as he lost his footing on the steps and fell backward into Buffy's arms.

"You okay, Frey?" she asked worried.

The pain was gone and he recovered. He stood on his own and faked a smile. "I guess I'm just really tired after all."

She didn't seem convinced, but let it slide as she heard their father coming up the steps to have a talk with her.

"Great," she whispered to Frey. "Goodnight."

Frey barely heard her as he stumbled to his room. If what just happened was true, then his sister was supposed to be some vampire slayer or whatever and he was quite possibly going crazy because he could see the future.

He didn't need this, he was only a kid. But so was his sister and her world was about to change, but vampires just didn't seem possible. They couldn't have been real, just a fairy tale story. But these dreams were always coming true and now this one had happened when he was awake.

What was happening to him?

--------------------

**End**

I'm finally writing again, so yay me! **Innocence **is coming after this one!


End file.
